The development of new methods and systems for separating organic compounds from various liquid samples is important in many industries, including the oil and gas industry. Current methods and systems for separating organic compounds from liquid samples suffer from various limitations. Such limitations include low liquid flow rates, membrane blockage, and the need to use multiples layers of membranes. Therefore, there is currently a need to develop new methods, systems and membranes for separating organic compounds from liquid samples.